There is proposed a grommet in which a flange of a grommet interior and a flange fitting groove of a grommet exterior are integrally fitted. In order to prevent rotation of the grommet interior, the grommet includes a dent portion and a projecting portion in the flange and the flange fitting groove, so that the flange and the flange fitting groove are engaged.